Many web-based services require login credentials. E-commerce websites, streaming media services, social media applications, mail and other messaging services, cloud-based storage systems and many other services require login credentials to ensure that an entity who attempts to access a service is authorized to do so.
The most common form of login credential is a password. However, a user may forget a password after the passage of time. In addition, if a user is not careful to keep his or her password secret, the password may be compromised by others. Although methods such as one time password (OTP) generation have improved upon password-based login methods, it remains desirable to find additional ways to improve the process for logging in to web-based services.
This document describes methods and systems that may address issues such as those described above.